Il sole nel cielo
by ZiaLiaLis
Summary: The sky will keep pulling the sun back into his arms, even if it was different in many ways. Character death, One shot.


**Title: **Il sole nel cielo**  
Warnings: **Character death, Slight OOC because that's how I want them to be. ;]  
**Summary: **The sky will keep pulling the sun back into his arms, even if it was different in many ways.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way at all.

* * *

It was just an amateur assassin and yet, he took one of the guardian's lives.

. . . . .

"He's only an amateur Tsuna," Yamamoto said. He surveyed the surroundings, searching for any more assassins while the tip of his blade was at the cowering assassin's throat. Other bodies, all bruised and bleeding, some not even _breathing,_ littered the floor of the Vongola mansion's forest.

It hadn't been their intention to kill really. They merely miscalculated the opponent's attacking force and fought with more force than needed.

The guardians, save for Hibari and Mukuro, gathered around the young assassin.

The tenth boss of the Vongola looked down at the boy who was no more than the age of fourteen. Pity, no. Not pity. A feeling so deep, a mixture of nostalgia and pain, sympathy and suffering, shone in his eyes. Those calm _burning _orange eyes. Calculating but warm, it shone of wisdom and even more than a normal human could comprehend. That pair of eyes bore into the boy before him, causing the boy to flinch.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola decimo, was no longer the boy you had met in the past. He was now almost a young adult, having officially inherited the Vongola at sixteen, almost completely taking over by nineteen and gaining full control at twenty-two. No longer naïve, no longer whining. He had grown into someone calm and dependable, strong and cool. He was stronger, wiser and had much more responsibilities. He still hated the mafia but had accepted his role- his role of being at the top, of being _wanted_. Yet it was days like these when he wondered why he did not just destroy the mafia.

"You do not have to belong in such a dark world. You still have time. There is nothing stopping you from walking in the path of the light. Fret not about your family and the consequences, the Vongola will deal with it," Tsuna said, speaking in the familiar vernacular of a mafia don.

Tsuna nodded at the guardians and they made their leave. They walked through the forest to reach back to the Vongola mansion. As the five guardians, Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei and Chrome made their way, a loud cacophony similar to that of a car's engine was heard from the cliff above them.

Tsuna's instincts prickled, making him walk in a much more hurried pace.

"SAWADA!"

. . .

Blood. Red, crimson blood. It stained his suit, yes it did. But no, it wasn't his blood.

. . .

Tsuna held up his hands, covered in messy red liquid. Looking at the truck lying crushed in front of him, he saw an all too familiar bandaged hand. The truck was lying bumper first at where he stood before a certain white haired man pushed him away.

Eyes widened, mouths formed 'o'.

Hands grasp a mobile phone, mouth screaming urgent words which made no sense.

Others attempt to move the truck, paramedics rushing to save whoever they could.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing we could have done."

The world moved faster and faster as Tsuna could take no more.

He had lost the sun from his enveloping embrace.

. . . . .

Two weeks. It had only been two weeks after the funeral. And in that time, not once have Tsuna ever met Kyoko face to face.

It wasn't that he hadn't felt anything. How could he not feel anything? The brother of his lifelong love – perished in the blink of an eye. The sun had perished and it was all because of him. Yes, he had told himself many times, it was his entire fault. Ryohei's gruesome death, the tears, the parties of celebration being held by rival famiglias… The sardonic susurration occurring all around the mafia world, saying Tsuna just wasn't strong enough. Saying the Vongola was weak. All of it, his fault.

In those two weeks, Tsuna had drowned himself in his work. Why hadn't he been stronger? Why couldn't he protect his family properly? Where was the confidence needed to meet Kyoko and face the inevitable hatred from his one love? Why had he not picked himself up, and diffuse the whispers threatening his family?

He would tell himself, _"They are only words. What more can they do?" _

Underneath that however, he knew. The potential danger that could be brought to his family.

. . . . .

Tsuna sighs and reaches into one of his drawers, looking for some aspirin, Panadol, whatever that would help him get rid of the recalcitrant headache. His hands however, did not reach any medications of any sort. No, they reached rectangular sheets of paper. Tickets. Tickets to a boxing match.

Tsuna's heart clenched as he remembered about what the deceased guardian had said about those tickets - they were tickets to his last fight in the ring before retiring in the boxing world and completely dedicating himself to the Vongola.

Tsuna closed his eyes, only to open them a few moments later and making a reminder to bring all those that had wanted to go to the tournament as respect towards his 'brother'.

Imagine the surprise he had gotten when an all too familiar orange haired girl had stepped up onto the ring when it was Sasagawa Ryohei's tribute service during the tournament.

. . . . .

"Today was supposed to be the final match of one of the greatest boxers alive… However, we are regretful …"

"Strange. The MC doesn't seem all that regretful to you does he?" Yamamoto voiced out, hint of malice hidden under his sugar coated voice.

Gokudera snorted before retorting sarcastically.

"Maybe it has something to do with his overnight billionaire story."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed.

They were not just here for a tribute. They were here to investigate the Giorello famiglia's involvement in the assassination attempt that left them with an open position.

"Because of the unfortunate incident, Anthony Giorello has been given a defau-"

"Not yet." A voice interrupted the MC. A voice so soft yet filled with so much determination.

Kyoko stepped onto the ring, looking ridiculous in her purple tank top, bright yellow shorts and pink boxing gloves set up.

The MC stuttered.

"I'm fighting in the place of my brother."

Kyoko took a step closer to the fat, enormous man at the other end of the ring.

Looking much like a mice standing beside an elephant, she craned her neck and glared at Anthony.

"Fight me you coward."

. . . . .

Tsuna watched on helplessly as Kyoko's increasingly sporadic movements seemingly had no effect against the giant.

Having been stopped by Reborn when he had wanted to interfere, he had resorted to lashing out agitated words at Gokudera - who had accidentally been tricked into letting out information on events involving Ryohei's death.

"_It's for her closure."_ Tsuna muttered, repeating Reborn's words over and over again.

A loud cry of pain coming from Kyoko made Tsuna snap his attention back to the ring.

Said girl laid at the side of the ring, before standing back up and wiping the blood at the side of her mouth.

"Reborn! It's enough isn't it?" Tsuna exclaimed, voice on the border of hysteria.

Kyoko apparently had heard it, or at least sensed his voice for she turned her head to the direction of his voice.

Shaking her head, she tied her long orange hair up, matted with sweat ad filth.

Looking back at her opponent who, she could tell, was on the verge of falling asleep, she hardened her gaze and strengthened her resolve once again. This time, there was something different about her. Something… more dangerous. Her eyes and aura had a different aura about her. It almost seemed murderous.

Dashing towards her opponent, she aimed a kick at his precious baby makers and once her foot reached its target, she propelled herself up and pummelled his face.

And so, Kyoko was slowly gaining closure.

. . . . .

"It's your turn Tsuna. Make sure she's gained closure and not revenge."

Reborn turned and melted into the crowd.

Bracing himself, Tsuna made his way to the boxer's personal resting room, guardians no longer flanking him.

. . . . .

The walk to the room seemed so long. The oppressing white walls of the corridor, stretching to no end, preventing him from reaching his destination.

It took him more than enough to keep walking and not turn tail and flee.

Finally, he stood at the door. The door which separated Kyoko and him.

. . . . .

"Kyoko! You should have been more careful!" Haru reprimanded, voice laced with concern for her best friend.

"If Bianchi hadn't told me you had run away, you might not have anyone treat your wounds! Why did you even go and do something so rash anyway? Why did they let you do whatever you pleased?" She ranted.

Kyoko smiled and laughed it off.

"Maybe because they thought it would be fun. Or maybe they were told by the higher up to let me do what I wished?"

Haru merely growled in frustration and finished up bandaging her friend.

"Be more careful next time alright? And practice properly! Not just have one week of studying."

At that, Kyoko considerably brightened up, knowing her friend wasn't mad.

Their conversation was disturbed by a knock on the wooden door.

Haru stood to answer the door. Once she opened it, her eyes flashed with emotions. Surprise, anger and understanding.

She didn't say anything to the person at the door, only turning and grabbing her bag before turning to Kyoko and chirping, "I'll wait for you outside!"

Leaving quickly, she was replaced by a man.

Not just any ordinary man, she was replaced by Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Kyoko's eye widened.

Tsuna gave an uncertain smile, unsure of whether her response was a good thing or a bad thing.

"T- Tsu-kun…"

Well, she calling him that couldn't be a bad thing right?

"Kyoko… I'm –"

He was interrupted however, by said orange haired girl flinging herself at him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, face buried in his chest.

"I was so worried! I didn't hear anything from you for two weeks! Do you know how worried I was? I even had to trick Gokudera to spilling some information with some false orders from you and I nearly had to resort to pointing a gun at him or me and… and… and!" She ranted, still clinging to his neck.

Well, that wasn't expected.

Tsuna felt the relief creeping into him. Chuckling, he kissed the top of her head and mumbled in her hair an apology.

"Apologies don't cut it!" Kyoko hissed, voice suddenly taking a tone of anger. She took a step back.

"Where were you when I needed you most? And I demand I be told of _everything_." She demanded.

Tsuna gulped.

"That'll be for next time though. I need to know the way of the mafia for now," She changed the topic of conversation once again.

"Eh…?"

"I'm taking onii-san's role am I not?" She asked. Her face confused yet determined.

"So I need to be told of everything. And I've been learning how to fight. I can aim pretty well and I'm –" She trailed off, seeing Tsuna's frozen face which did not show any emotions.

She stared into his eyes and finally, she understood.

"I'm not mad. I'm not angry. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. Nobody does. Only cowards do. I did what I did today to find closure and acceptance. But never have I once blamed you. I could never. I would never. I feel sad, but not mad. No, not angry. Not mad." She said. She stood tall, any previous thoughts gone.

At that, Tsuna smiled. He smiled at the sudden clearing in the sky.

Reaching out, he pulled the sun back into his embrace, even if the sun was different in many ways.

.

.

.

"Now… about our previous topic of conversation…"

* * *

**Author's note: **Comments are absolutely lovely. The Kyoko here is the kind of Kyoko who would point a gun, tell a man to sit in a seiza, strip, cross his eyes, stick his tongue out and all those other things while she's alone just to get her loved one back. I didn't make this anti KyokoXTsuna in the end though. If I did... It'll be unsatisfying-ish to me. If you want to see an alternate ending though, just say so.

Tell me how I did?

May be edited for mistakes in the future.

**Edit: Summary, title and minor mistakes.**


End file.
